


Date Aveugle, The Blind Date

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of Adrinette if you squint, Adrien is a fool, At least that is what it should be, But he is still a fool, Crack, Episode: s03 Félix Spoilers, F/M, POV Adrien, romantic dinner, with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Adrien arranges a plan with his friends to bring Gabriel and Nathalie closer.Will he succeed or will he just embarrass them?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 35





	Date Aveugle, The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Aveugle, L’Appuntamento al Buio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405356) by [Anonim_Girl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05). 



> Link where you see it in original language:  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405356)

"Guys, what do you think about this?"  
Adrien asked enthusiastically, a thread of excitement was permeated in his voice.

Then silence.  
His voice seemed to have been swallowed by the walls of the school library.  
The confused glances of the other three friends sought an answer in each other's eyes and after what seemed to be a silent conversation in his eyes, Nino had finally decided to break the silence.

"Hey friend! Brake, brake, brake! Are you planning a dinner for your father and his assistant!? It doesn't seem so appropriate to me! And why would you want this?"

"Because they are in love with each other... But they are too stupid to see it. My suspicions grew when Felix and my aunt Amélie came to see us, because my father was very angry when I thought there was something romantic between them. He would need to go on and with whom if not Nathalie!"  
Now Adrien felt really euphoric, he couldn't wait to carry out his great plan.

"Mhmh and how are you going to do it?"  
This time it was Alya who spoke, her gaze was serious, but amused by that absurd situation.

“Well, I'll come up with an excuse to get them to go out to a restaurant; I will tell them that it is for an important business dinner with Mrs. Tsurugi and that her daughter, Kagami, will also be present in order to justify my presence. I'll talk to her about it explaining the plan and telling her to tell her mother the same excuse. But at the last, when it is too late to back down, I will tell them that Ms. Tsurugi had a last minute impediment, thus canceling dinner, I will also have Kagami report it to her mother, but about my father. As for the restaurant, I had thought of the 'Ma chère restaurant', since a preliminary amount of money must be paid there before taking a seat, so it will be too late for them to back down, even when they have seen us sitting and have understood everything."  
Adrien had concluded with satisfaction.  
His eyes were bright and he thought to himself:  
Mom would be delighted with that… Helping dad move forward to make him happy again would make her happy too.

Now it was Marinette's turn to speak:  
"But won't they be embarrassed by the situation? Already if they had been alone they would have felt some discomfort, but if we were present too, mostly at the same table, they would be even more embarrassed!"

Adrien had looked at her with a look of understanding, but he couldn't have done otherwise, at least he wanted to do it this way.  
But when her eyes met Marinette's blue ones, she had begun to mumble completely random words and her cheeks had turned a pale red.  
He thought:  
Gee, she's such a good friend! She even put herself in their shoes!  
Also interpreting their possible reaction! How good!

But he had kept this to himself, saying instead:  
“Don't worry Marinette, all this will serve to make a bell ring in their head and make them understand that maybe, just maybe, they have more than a simple relationship between boss and employee. And we'll be there just to give you a little push."  
At the end of the sentence he had winked in an attempt to convince his friends, but they still seemed a little reluctant.

“Guys, I get it. You find it a stupid and unrealistic plan, but believe me… For me it is really important!"  
Adrien's tone of voice had a bitter note.

“No, friend, absolutely!  
You know we will always help you, even if it might be absurd, we will help you anyway, because that's what friends do... Right girls?"

Marinette and Alya, despite being a little hesitant about the plan, immediately agreed to help their dear friend Adrien.

"And then"  
-continued Nino-  
"Adrien's plan might actually work as well, since my relationship with Alya also started oddly."

"Already"  
-the girl went on-  
"Without Ladybug's intervention, Nino and I would probably never have gotten engaged... Another good reason to adore Ladybug!"  
The girl had almost screamed.

Adrien felt a hint of envy in his chest at that last sentence and would have liked to reply:  
And the good reasons to adore Chat Noir aren't there, right?

But he had limited himself to a hint of a smile.

"Guys, so are you with me?"

The blond had put his hand forward in the center of the table.

"Sure friend, always!"  
Nino replied, placing his hand on his friend's.

"When needed... We are always there!"  
Alya exclaimed, putting her hand down too.

"A- and we'll do anything for you... A- A- Adrien!"  
Marinette stammered a little, placing her hand over those of her friends.

"Very well, guys, let the 'Blind date' mission begin!"

Everyone had released their hand, raising it upwards.

Friends were giggling as the bell caught their attention.

"Well guys, I'll update you later!"  
He announced with a bright smile.

"See you tomorrow, Adrien!"

💌^💌

Adrien had arrived in his room, after being escorted by Nathalie to the stairs.

She, as always, had a professional look, was full of affection masked with indifference.

Be stoic as long as you can... That won't last much longer.  
The young man thought to himself.

Once the door closed behind him, Plagg darted out of his shirt.

"Adrien!"  
snorted  
"How is it possible that you never get tired of this nonsense!  
Then you should listen to that girl… Marinette, you'll just embarrass them like this!"

“Quiet, Plagg. If it even happens, it will only do them good... They will understand that there is really a lot they don't know about each other!"

Adrien had put his hands to his chest, looking up at the ceiling dreamily.

“Pluah! I will never be able to understand you humans!  
All this fuss is so disgusting!"  
-Adrien, to silence his irriverent kwami, had given him a slice of Camembert. Then he threw himself upon it.  
"Uh, beautiful cheese... Come to dad, he really loves you!"  
Then the creature devoured the cheese in one bite.

"Plagg, if anything it's you that disgustous!"  
The boy exclaimed contemptuously, holding his nose because of the strong smell.

“Gné! Think of it as you want!"  
The kwami had limited himself to shrugging his shoulders and resting on the boy's pillow.

Meanwhile he sat on the bed and took his cell phone to write a message to Kagami:

Adrien: "Hi Kagami, how are you?"

It didn't take long before the girl replied...  
He had been lucky, he was probably in the break between one activity and another.

Kagami: "Hi, I'm fine and you?"

Adrien: "I'm fine too, I needed your help... If that's not a problem for you."

Kagami: "Um, tell me!"

Adrien: "I was planning to schedule an appointment for my father and Nathalie, his assistant."

Kagami: "Interesting... What could I help you with?"

Adrien: "I need you to talk to your mother."

Kagami: "???"

Adrien: "Ah sorry... Maybe it's better that you explain the plan first 😅"

Kagami: "Ahah yes."

Adrien: "Well, you tell your mom that my father urgently needs to see her—"

Kagami: “Uhhh! 😂😳 °///°"

He had laughed inwardly.

Adrien: “Oops sorry… I accidentally sent the message without having concluded it! 🤭😁"

Kagami: “Quiet… Continue! :D"

Adrien: “I was saying: You tell your mother that my father urgently needs to see her for an important business dinner at 'Ma chèrie restaurant' tomorrow night, but when the time comes you tell her that he has had an impediment and therefore dinner is postponed.  
I will do the same with my father: Your mother wants to have a business dinner with him, but at dinner time she has an impediment. What do you think about it?"

Kagami: “It's a good idea! But there is a problem: if our parents contact each other... Skip everything! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"

Adrien: “You're right! Maybe you can sneak up on your mother's cell phone, tell her it's broken and pretend you have to fix it yourself... But in reality, you just turned it off. What do you say? So to communicate with each other they will necessarily need us. "

Kagami: "Yes, it's a great idea! Now I have to go, later I will inform you about what happened."

Adrien: "Okay, thanks!"

Adrien felt relieved, as if a one-ton weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

The first phase, perhaps the most difficult at the organizational level, had been completed.

Now it was the turn of something more concrete:  
He had to convince his father.

He had the impression that this was not going to be a walk in the park.

Maybe he could convince Nathalie that he would later convince her father...  
Yes, that seemed much simpler and… Convincing!

"NATHALIE!!!"  
Adrien had stuck his head out the door.

"Yes Adrien, do you need anything?"  
The woman had come quickly in front of him.

"You could tell my father that Ms. Tsurugi urgently needs to see him... She had thought of a business dinner at the 'Ma chére restaurant' tomorrow night.  
Kagami told me that her mother has the broken phone so that she will act as an intermediary by communicating with me. Could you tell him this?"

"Sure, Adrien."

Step two: completed.

💌^💌

Well, the next day had come pretty fast...  
It was the night the big ‘Blind Date’ plan was going to take place and everything had to be perfect.

In the morning Kagami had informed Adrien about the time, 20:30 seemed perfect.  
Then everything had gone according to plan regarding her mother's cell phone.

His father and Nathalie had gladly accepted the invitation, unaware of what was planned behind them.

Poor unconscious...  
Adrien thought jokingly.

Nothing special had happened during the day.  
He had just informed the others about the arrangements on the plan, but nothing special.

The best would come during the evening.

💌^💌

It was almost 20:00, to be precise, there were exactly 10 minutes left.  
Adrien was no longer in the skin... He was missing very little.

He had written to his friends in the Group Chat, to see if they were ready:

Adrien: “Hi guys, missing less and less! 😃✌️"

Nino: “Yeah! Who knows what will happen!? 😬😜"

Alya: “Yeah! Please, Marinette, be on time! 😊❤️"

Marinette: "Yes of course."

Alya: "Mhmhmh... 🤔🤔"

Marinette: “Don't worry, I won't be late today. I promise! 😘"

Alya: "One question: But what exactly should we do?"

Adrien: “Moral support: I would never be able to say certain things alone in front of the two of them, I would not have the courage. But you can support me and be faithful allies."

Alya: "Um... okay, clear!"

Marinette: "Okay!"

Nino: "👍👍"

Adrien: "Ah guys, please try to get there before me and immediately take the seat at the name 'Agreste'... I would not want my father or Nathalie to see you. And when you see us coming: hide. As soon as I send you this ‘✔️’ symbol in Chat, you come and sit down, okay?"

Nino: "ok!"

Alya: “Sure! MARINETTE!!!"

Marinette: “Yes! ALYA!!! 😝😝😝"

Adrien: “Ahahah! See you later. ♥️"

💌^💌

"Adrien, it's time to go out!"  
Nathalie had knocked on the room door to call him.

"I'm coming."

His father and Nathalie hadn't even deigned to change outfits, of course they were elegant all the same, but—  
Oh well, on the other hand, they couldn't know and they didn't have to know until it was too late.

The car ride had been silent, as it always was.  
Nathalie occasionally glanced at the two Agreste through the rearview mirror.

The restaurant looked like a nice cozy little place, it wasn't empty, but it wasn't overly crowded either.

"Good evening Mr. Agreste!"  
A waitress greeted them from behind the counter.

"Good evening, is the 'Agreste' table ready?"  
Gabriel asked politely, as he paid the preliminary fee, as indicated by several notices of the regulation.

"Sure. This way, please."  
The waitress was leading them to the table.

Well, soon it was time!

"In a few minutes I will be taking orders."  
The waitress politely stated.

The three had sat down.

"Where is Ms. Tsurugi? She is never late."  
Mr. Agreste was slightly worried.

Adrien had taken the cell phone with the excuse of informing them that Ms. Tsurugi would not be present due to a sudden impediment.

In truth he had sent ‘✔️’ to his friends.

“An impediment!? How do you mean!"  
Gabriel looked a little irritated.

After a few moments, following the surprised gaze of the two adults, friends came out from behind a plant, who immediately took their seats with an amused smile.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng!? The Ladyblogger!? Nino!?"  
Agreste observed them one by one with wide eyes, he struggled to find words.

Nathalie also looked troubled.

Mhmh, who knows why he remembered Nino's name!  
He was giggling to himself.

"But - what does that mean!?"  
Nathalie asked.

"Welcome to the 'Date Aveugle'!  
-he exclaimed-  
"Where every possible relationship can become reality!"  
It ended with friends around him trying not to laugh.

Nathalie was red as a tomato, almost blending in with her faithful turtleneck and with her nice red lock.

"ADRIEN, BUT WHAT—"  
Gabriel was getting mad.

"Gentlemen, have you chosen what to order?"  
The same waitress as before asked politely.

Surely if the preliminary fee hadn't been so expensive, his father would have gone badly right away.  
He had chosen that restaurant on purpose, on the other hand the plan was all studied and precise, precise as a clock.

"Yes"  
-Gabriel replied annoyed-  
"A plate of La Quiche."

"For me Huîtres."  
Nathalie said.

"Instead for me and my friends Pizza."

The waitress had written down her orders.

"Well, to drink?"

The two adults ordered wine, while the guys ordered plain water.

The waitress nodded and left.

"Adrien, can i know what's going on in your head?"  
His father asked harshly.

“Oh well, it's been going through my head for a few days now, a very special skit!  
Don't pretend you don't remember and don't pretend you don't know, I've seen it all...  
I saw you on Friday snuggled up on the sofa, under the covers watching a movie, which seemed to me just that romantic comedy that was released last year in cinemas."  
-the boy chuckled-  
“And it also seems that our Miss Sancoeur has a soft spot for your chest, doesn't she, father? She was resting on it all the time, her face was serene and relaxed and her hand was gently stroking it throughout the film and you too seemed quite at ease, you seemed to be basking in that hypnotic sensation."

"Adrien—"

Both were red in the face, it seemed to work, so he decided to continue.

“Or, not to mention that time you kissed her goodnight on the cheek! I was about to ask Nathalie something and when she said goodnight, I saw you kiss her on the cheek.  
Come on, which boss would take such an attitude towards their own employee... Unless he has hidden feelings for her!"

"Were you spying in my office!?!"

"Actually no, I ended up there by chance..."  
He smiled a sly smile.

Gabriel seemed to be opening his mouth to protest, but the food had arrived, so he hadn't said anything.

If they thought that with the arrival of dinner he would be silenced,  
well, they were very wrong.

"Another beautiful example could be when Nathalie was sleeping peacefully on one of the armchairs in the dining room and you -yes, always you, but soon the spotlight will also shift to our Miss Nathalie- you were lovingly stroking her knuckles of the hand with thumb.  
Surely you are wondering how i knows... It's very simple, I just passed by to have a sip of water."  
He concluded by sipping water at that moment as well.

"When did it happen?"  
Nathalie asked embarrassed in a low voice.

Gabriel had limited himself to dismissing the question with a wave of his hand, it was a sign that they would return to the subject at another time.

"Well, now let's talk a little about Nathalie, like that time when father had fallen asleep on one of the sofas in the study -just to be clear, even in that case it was pure chance that I was there- and she had given him a kiss on the forehead. This too is not a classic attitude that an employee would take towards her boss but... "

Nathalie was embarrassed, he had never seen her more embarrassed than this.

Gabriel had looked at her with a confused look, she had limited herself to sipping a little wine with her cheeks still colored red.

"Still regarding Nathalie, one afternoon Gabriel felt particularly sad about something after an akuma attack, he was sitting on one of the armchairs in the dining room and Nathalie, to console him, had brought him a glass of orange juice, which he had put down on the coffee table, and gave him a gentle hug from behind, resting his head in the hollow of his neck."

Nathalie was even more embarrassed, her face was more scarlet than before and she tried to hide it behind her hands.

Gabriel for some reason seemed… Scared.  
Then he said angrily:  
"I've had enough! Now let's go home immediately!"

Friends, previously laughing, now frowned...  
Hoping that nothing serious would happen to his friend.

The two adults were walking briskly towards the car.  
Both were red, anger and embarrassment were visible on their faces.

He would get in trouble, he thought.

Of course, it would take a while before the two had actually realized the feelings they felt for each other.  
But at least it had prepared the ground for the future.

💌^💌


End file.
